


cats and dogs

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Funny seeing you again,” was the first thing Catsuit said, red lips curling into a smirk, gloved hand hovering over Kira’s own.</p><p>“As happy as I am to see you,” Kira admitted, “this one’s mine.”</p><p>-</p><p>Kira is a thief, and Erica is the mysterious woman who always seems to be two steps ahead in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cats and dogs

**Author's Note:**

> kinda turned out to be an ocean's eleven-type fusion, but. eh. enjoy!

It was supposed to be an easy job.

They had planned it all out, every finite detail sketched out weeks in advance. Danny was on security feed detail. Lydia was tasked with distracting the command center. And, if her unsubtle card counting fell by the wayside, Allison would be stationed by the bar to liven things up with a tossed drink or two. Stiles was to make sure the room above the vault was rigged, and Scott’s job was to give Kira exactly ten minutes and thirty-six seconds of clear time to steal one-point-five million dollars of cold, hard cash.

They’d never hit a casino before, but they were good at what they did. “The best in the business,” Stiles liked to gloat. A statement which was, for the most part, nearly always followed up by Scott’s humble, “We do our best.”

Kira had been recruited by the duo nearly a year ago, and, while it had taken her a long time to come to terms with plain old stealing for profit’s sake, it had made her mother and father immensely proud that she had gone into the family business. In another circle, sure, but there was only so much jewel thieving a girl could do before the term _cat burglar_ got way, way old.

So—yeah, the job was supposed to be simple. But simple didn’t explain the blonde bombshell in the vault, tucking away stacks of _their_ millions. Kira’s heart leapt into her throat, her first thought that they’d been had, but catsuits weren’t standard issue for casino security.

“ _Who_ —?” she blurted out.

The blonde looked up—up because Kira was still suspended from the room above—and tilted her head to the side. “Is that _really_ your first question for me?”

 _Work, brain_ , she thought. “What—?”

“…am I doing? The same thing as you,” the blonde replied, manicured hands still moving cash. “There’s plenty to go around. You might wanna hurry up, too. We only have, oh, nine minutes now.”

The statement was true, Kira had to admit, despite her frazzled faculties and her sudden unwillingness to share, but this wasn’t according to the plan. And without plans, people got _arrested_. They got thrown in the clink. They spent _hard time_. She’d been to juvie once, but that was small fries compared to the federal penn. But it wasn’t just her hide on the line. The crew was a finely tuned machine and if she let her cog slip out of whack—well, she didn’t want to think of the “what-ifs” right now. Instead, she took a deep breath and lowered herself to the vault floor, and set to work.

Eight minutes later, she was hauling herself back up and watching Catsuit slip away, but not before catching a very unsubtle wink thrown her way.

“You’re a little red, Kira,” Scott said, after he hauled her up through the floor.

 

-

 

Scott took the crew to Costa Rica a month later. Partially on business; mostly for pleasure. But even a delicious umbrella drink couldn’t keep Kira in her poolside chair when she caught sight of a _very_ familiar blonde by the swim-up bar. She was wearing a pink string bikini this time, but Kira had a very, very solid memory from the casino to go on.

Plus, she would have been lying if she’d said the other woman hadn’t been on her mind nearly every day since their first encounter. Mysteries like that just _did it_ for Kira, and Catsuit was definitely that. No one could identify her, and no one knew her name; just that she had a knack for appearing scant seconds before someone else, sharing or outright stealing their bounty, and then slinking away into the shadows with a wink.

That feeling swimming in Kira’s thought? Well—it was like someone had mashed on all her ‘ _yes_ ’ buttons at once.

“Hold my drink,” she said, handing her Mai Tai off to a bemused Allison with a tacked on “Thanks.”

By the time Kira waded into the water, Catsuit was gone. She turned, eyes scanning the crowd, trying to tamp down that feeling she was beginning to recognize as straight up disappointment. She sighed, slipping into the water until she was submerged up to her neck.

When she finally came back out, Allison was ready with another Mai Tai and a sympathetic smile. “Catsuit sighting?”

Kira took a long drink. “Bikini this time,” she sighed, a little wistful and a little… frustrated.

 

-

 

She didn’t see Catsuit again for three months. When she finally did, she was hanging upside down in a harness over a diamond the size of her own head.

“Funny seeing you again,” was the first thing Catsuit said, red lips curling into a smirk, gloved hand hovering over Kira’s own.

“As happy as I am to see you,” Kira admitted, “this one’s mine.”

“I’m happy to see you too, boo, but I can’t share this one.”

The leverage was just right that Kira didn’t stand a chance—not that she’d really been expecting to be stolen from while stealing in the first place, scrabbling for the diamond while suspended in midair—but she couldn’t even bring herself to be mad about it. Honestly, at this point, all she wanted was a name.

“I’m Kira,” she said, laughing lightly at the absurdity of it all. “Just for the record, I’ve been calling you Catsuit for months and I… I think we’ve graduated to first names. Don’t you think? I mean, you kind of owe me one.”

Catsuit paused, her look of absolute confidence faltering into something softer. “Erica,” she said after a moment, stepping forward to press her lips softly against Kira’s cheek. She lingered for a beat too long, almost like she didn’t want their game to end any sooner than Kira did. “I’ll see you around, Kira.”

And then she was gone.

 _“Are you done flirting?”_ Lydia’s exasperated voice crackled through Kira’s earpiece a moment later.

Kira sighed, something like giddiness swimming in her stomach. “I think I’m in love, guys.”


End file.
